YuGiOh! The Paths of the Shadow Realm
by Dark Magician Gurl
Summary: A new evil rises in the form of 3 teens, and they are determined to get each duelist rarest card. But Nefertiti has her eye's set on Yugi's Winged Dragon of Ra, and she is ready to kill for what she believed was once her father's, the Throne of Egypt.


Nefertiti held her hair back, drawing the long silky like black hair into a pony tail, and tieing it with a silk ribbon. Her friend, Cecile Ryan, pulled her red hair back into a bun. Nefertiti pulled on her black trousers, and strap lacey white top. Cecile, wore a orange top off cut at the shoulders and a short dehim skirt.   
  
Nerfertiti and Cecile stepped out into the Egyptian sun, there was a little diffrence to these two girls many people had over looked. They were out for revenge, and ready to kill for it.   
  
Nerfertiti had a very rich father, who had left everything to her in his will. Cecile's father didn't care for her any more, and both Nerfertiti and Cecile were to set off for Japan the very next day. They started walking in the town, Cairo was unusaully quiet as they walked through it. A young boy sat in front of a basket, flute in hand. He had blue hair and round puppy like sparkling blue eye's.   
  
Nefertiti stood infront of the unaware boy, he was still searching his flute for the right note.  
  
"LUIGI!" Nefertiti shouted, the boy looked up, a grin flitted across his face. He opened the basket and told Cecile to look inside. Curoiusity getting the better of her Cecile did, instantly falling backwards at the sight.  
  
Inside the basket, a deep blood red Cobra slitered out.  
  
"Luigi, you idoit!" Cecile said, backing away from the deadly snake.  
  
"Ahriman, come back!" the snake stopped slithering needlessly towards Cecile and turned around, its red tongue flicking, it rentered its small wicker basket.  
  
Luigi stood up brushing himself off. Nefertiti did not look amused.  
  
"Will you get a move on you dirty bag!" she said, slapping him hard. Luigi rubbed his face where she had slapped him.  
  
"Nef, you don't mean that. You know you love me really!" Nerfertiti raised her hand again, Luigi backed off. Nerfertiti was used to getting things her own way, and she had plans to keep it that way.  
  
***  
  
The boat had just left, Luigi already felt sick, leaning over the side of the boat, Cecile noted he did look rather ill.  
  
Nefertiti was sun bathing, after giving them a full lecture on not disturbing her. Luigi threw up again, Cecile, hearing the cry's of the people on the lower deck, grabbed Torin and pulled him into the toilets.  
  
"Shape up, Luigi, you rake!" she threw him in a cubical of one of the toilets. After hearing him throw up a few times she let him out.  
  
"Poor guy," Joey laughed, watching Luigi be dragged out of the toilets. Mai had a face pack on and was relaxing in the sun, Yugi, Teá, Tristan and Ryou were on the top deck, after moving a few times to avoid Luigi's lunch being hurtled upon them. Mai reached for her sun cream, feeling for it, cucumber slices covering her eye's.  
  
"Joey." she called, "Where's my sun block?"   
  
"How would I know, Mai?" he replied, snappily. She took off her cucumbers to see the girl next to her squeezing HER suncream all over her arm's.   
  
"Oi!" Mai said, grabbing the bottle.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," Nerfertiti said, she glanced at Mai, "But do you think you need it?" Mai looked deeply offended.  
  
"What?" Nerfertiti's eye's narrowed, she spotted something on Mai's table.  
  
"You duel?"  
  
"Yer, why?" Mai asked, placing a hand on her deck. Nerfertiti drew out a deck too.  
  
"How about a little friendly match?" Mai, never one to turn down a challange smiled.   
  
"Okay, there's a nice place in the lower decks where we can duel!"  
  
Five minutes later Nerfertiti drew a card from her deck, smiling almost evilly. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Teá and Ryou watched as Mai played her favourite card, Harpy lady.  
  
"watch your cute wolf howl in pain!" Mai smiled, Nerfertiti replied to her comment by saying:  
  
"And I'm Queen of Egypt!"   
  
"I play Rise of the fall moon!" Nefertiti added, she placed a card on the field, as her wolf changed, its teeth grew and became more sharp, its cute round eye's changing, it looked evil.  
  
"Attack, Great Egyptian wolf!" Mai yelped slightly as her Harpy dissapeared and her life points reduced to nothing. Nefertiti threw back her head, Mai thought she was going to laugh but she didn't. Looking back at her beatened oppenent Nefertiti smiled.  
  
"And now for my prize?"  
  
"Prize?" Mai asked, looking just as confused as anyone else.  
  
"Your rarest card." Nefertiti held her hand out. Mai's face paled, she grabbed her deck.  
  
"Wh-what? You never mentioned taking cards." Nefertiti grin widened.  
  
"Where's the fun in that? I'll have Harpy lady, thankyou." Mai laughed, this girl had to be joking.  
  
"I'm not giving you anything, thanks." she stepped down and put a piece of out of place hair in it's rightful place. Nefertiti stepped towards Mai, her hand still held out.  
  
"Harpy lady!" she demanded. Cecile walked forward to Nerfertiti side.  
  
"Do as she says, Mai Valantine!" Mai gaped.  
  
"How did you know my name?" Cecile walked to face Mai.  
  
"We know a lot about you, Mai, everything." she glanced at Joey, "Hand over the card or find out why no-one has ever disobeyed Nefertiti!"  
  
"What kind of name is Nefertiti?" Mai asked, scoffing.  
  
"For your infomation, Mai, it's a Egyptian name. My father loved Egypt, I'm here to claim what truely is my father's." Mai glanced at her Harpy lady card at the top of her deck, "No Mai, not that."   
  
Yugi suddenly stepped in, seemingly no one had noticed his change between him and his Yami.  
  
"Duel me Nefertiti, if you win, I will hand over my rarest card, but if I win, you leave us and Mai alone." Nerfertiti stopped grinning.  
  
"Well atleast someone can say my name properly." Suddenly, Luigi skidded in. He had a bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Some one fell over-board, Nef. You don't want to miss this, blood's everywhere!" Nefertiti grabbed her deck.   
  
"Luigi, come on." Luigi followed Nefertiti out the room. Cecile turned to Yami.  
  
"She'll duel you tommorow afternoon. She'll have her strongest cards with her."  
  
"I'm counting on it!" Yami replied, Cecile followed her friends out.   
  
Yami, Joey, Teá, Tristan, Ryou and Mai walked slowly out into the sun, people were screaming everywhere. They peered overboard, a young girl with streaming white hair flailed in the water. Blood was everywhere, on the bars and on the deck.   
  
"That Luigi kid must of pushed 'er in!" Joey snapped. Luigi was on the lower deck, shouting up at Joey.  
  
"Why would I do that, Mutt?"  
  
"Why that little-" Joey leaned over the railings, just to be caught by Teá and Tristan before he fell.  
  
"How many times have I told you to control yourself Joey?" Teá asked, angerily.  
  
"Kaiba!" Yami said, startled. Sure enough, on the deck below next to Luigi was Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba. The crew had successfully reached the girl, who was panting heavily. Yami and his friends made thier way to the lower deck of the ship. The girls white hair was everywhere, she had a hand on the rails, coughing. Her jeans and top were stained with blood, she had a deep cut on her arm and on her thigh. Kaiba turned as Yami arrived on the deck. Ignoring him, Kaiba turned to go but Mokuba noticed them.  
  
"Yugi!" He grabbed his brother's sleeve and forced him along, "That girl was dueling. She lost all her duel cards in the ocean!" Yami glanced at the tearful girl. Her remaining cards were soaking wet and useless. A boy comforted her, trying to be sincere.  
  
"It's okay, we'll buy you a new deck, Charity. It will be fine." Charity pulled herself up by the railings.  
  
"All my Cards, Adrian," the girl looked out to sea, "All of them. You cannot replace them even if you did give me three hundred more of each."  
  
"Nows that silly." Adrian said, smirking, "You only want 40 in a deck." Charity frowned at him, obvoisly not picking up on the joke.   
  
"I wish dad hadn't made us go to Egypt. Not that it was a boring trip. Those tombs were so cool. Imagine being mummified." Adrian shivered, hugging his sister.  
  
"But you'd have your brains taken out your nose." Somewhere beside Kaiba, Luigi threw up again. Charity shivered, she obvoisly didn't like the thought. Yami shivered slightly too, just pointing out he was cold. Adrian turned to Yami.  
  
"Do you mind getting my sister a towel or something?"  
  
"Oh!" Yami said, looking around at the empty deck chairs, "here." he took off his jacket and passed it to Adrian.  
  
"Thanks!" Charity smiled, pulling the jacket close.   
  
"Lets get you inside." Adrian grinned, "You can come too," he said to Yami and his friends. Ryou claimed to have something to attend to so he left, but the others followed Adrian and Charity inside to thier 2nd class cabin.  
  
"You see Charity had an obession with Egypt!" Adrian explained, "Her deck was full of Egyptian cards, but that Luigi beat her, he tried to take her rarest card, but she refused, next thing we know she's overboard."   
  
"I told ya it was 'im, didn't I?" Joey said, scowling. Charity smiled weakly.  
  
"I am so sorry about your jacket." Yami just smiled as if it was nothing. Teá and Mai fell into conversation with Charity, who sipped hot chocolate carefully.  
  
"The doctor onboard will you see you tommorow, Charity." Adrian smiled. Charity smiled back, tipping half her chocolate over her.  
  
"Ow!" she winced, as the hot drink scalded her leg.  
  
"Charity is very danger prone," Adrian smiled, but lightly as not to hurt his sister's feelings.  
  
"I am very danger prone. I have many accidents, atleast I can say I fell off a boat and lived to tell the tale. And thank god there is no sharks in that sea or i would of been shark dinner."   
  
"I've gotta go, and thanks for sticking up for me Yugi, you had better win tommorow!" Mai smiled, and exited the room.  
  
***  
  
Nefertiti laughed as she looked at the card Luigi had got. It was a giant Phoenix with a gold crown, called The Vogel of Fire.   
  
"Bet she didn't see that coming. Did you find any infomationon this Yugi Muto, Luigi?"   
  
"I did, and I would be careful Nef, he has high reputation for winning. He is known as The King of Games. He has a great strategy and beliefs, and you have the attention span of a plank of wood."  
  
"What? I lost you at 'I did' are you saying I stand NO chance what so ever of beating Yugi Muto?" Luigi shook his head dullfully.  
  
Cecile was reading a boy which was covered in green paper.  
  
"You could always do what you do best, Nef?"  
  
"Whats that, Cec?"  
  
"Cheat." Cecile smirked evilly, her red hair splaying out of the bun she had put it in. Nefertiti smiled back at her. A knock at thier door alerted them.  
  
"Hello," Cecile smiled at the new comer, "Who are you?"  
  
"A friend." The white haired boy smiled.  
  
**THE NEXT DAY**  
  
Yugi had woken early for some reason, maybe it was something to do with the fact Joey's snoring wasn't exactly relaxing. He thought about his duel he would have that afternoon, determined to win. Not many people lost to Mai Valantine, she had rarely lost. He looked down at the bunk below him, Joey was still fast asleep muttering something.   
  
'Don't worry,' The spirt inside Yugi said, 'I have the feeling we are going to win this duel.'   
  
But Yugi was still worried, Nefertiti was a good duelist, sure, but she seemed like the type to go to extreme lenghts to win. If Nefertiti knew who Yugi was, surely she would cheat. Yugi looked up at the ceiling, wondering what it would be like to live in Egypt when he heard Joey awake. The time was 7, Joey usually slept well into midday.  
  
"Morning buddy, why you awake so early?" Joey obvoisly had never heard himself sleep.  
  
"I, er, couldn't sleep, boat was rocking too much. Why you up anyway?"  
  
"Free breakfast." Joey smiled stretching. Tristan awoke on the other side of the room.  
  
"I don't think they supply enough food to fill Joey." Yugi smiled, rubbing his eye's.  
  
"Hey, if you go back to bed Yug', I'll bring ya your breakfast. How does that sound? Breakfast in bed, ah?" Yugi smiled his thanks and continued to stare into the ceiling. In the bunk on top of Tristan, Ryou awoke, he was still fully dressed.  
  
"Where did you go last night, Ryou? You must of got back late?" Tristan asked as Joey left the room, Ryou blushed.  
  
"I-I don't remember!" Tristan rolled his eye's so only Yugi could see.  
  
"Bad memory?" Tristan pressed.  
  
"No, I think Bakura might of done something. WHERE'S THE MILLENIUM RING?" Ryou shouted.  
  
"Chill, it's on your trunk." Tristan replied, searching through his for his clothes. Yugi climbed down and sat on Joey's bed.  
  
"I don't trust that Nefertiti, she seemed like someone who would go to extremes to get her own way. And I really don't want to give her The Winged Dragon of Ra."  
  
"Be happy she didn't ask for your Millenium puzzle in exchange." Tristan smiled weakly as Teá opened the door.  
  
"I didn't expect you lot to be up so early." she noticed Tristan holding his clothes and looking at her angerily, "I'll come back when your dressed." she nodded at Bakura, "Mai said she you coming out of a room down the corridor last night, it was quite late too." she shut the door and they heard the door next to the shut and voices erupt as Mai and Teá talked. Joey came back soon with a lot of food, even cheeseburgers.  
  
"Breakfasts on me, well, actaully on Yugi's gramps 'cause he paid for the trip, atleast the food is free-" he bit into a beefburger, "-and delicous!" Yugi took a burger and a drink. Sipping quietly as Teá slipped in the room.  
  
"So, Ryou, what were you up to last night?" she asked, prying in.  
  
"I don't know, honestly Teá I cannot remember." Ryou said, frowning. "But I know it involved Bakura. This is the first time he has blanked me from his memories." Yugi frowned.  
  
"It must be really importent if he blanked you on it!"  
  
"I know, I just wish I knew what it was."  
  
***  
  
Yami placed his Fera Imp on the field.  
  
"I play Fera imp in defence mode." Charity and Adrian were watching too.   
  
"I-" here Nefertiti glanced at Charity, "-play Vogel of Fire in attack mode, and play this card face down.!"   
  
"My Card!" Charity said angerily. Luigi laughed, he was standing behind Yami, an evil grin played on his face. He turned around coughing.  
  
"Next in deck is Mystical elf." he whispered into a mouth piece.  
  
Nefertiti smiled even more if that was possible.  
  
"You know, there is more to a duelist than meets the eye, not only am i pretty and beautiful-" Luigi coughed again, covering up a laugh, "-But i am also Physic. I can guess the next card in your deck Yugi. Is it, Mystical elf?" Yugi's eye's widened as he drew Mystical elf. Nefertiti sneered at his amazement.  
  
"Attack Vogel of Fire, Wheel of Flames." Charity whimpered as her card was used against her new friend. Fera imp dissappeared, in a red flame. Yugi mentally slapped himself, he should of been more prepared for that attack. But he was still in shock from Nefertiti's ability. He drew Mystical elf and placed a card face down, hoping for the best.  
  
Nefertiti laughed heartily, Cecile caught her eye.  
  
"I pass." Joey's mouth formed a clear 'O'. This couldn't be good. Yugi had no choice but to attack, and hope for the best that the trap card was a fluke.  
  
"Mystical elf, attack!" Mystical elf did as commanded but stopped midway. Joey eye's widened.   
  
"Oh my god," Teá whispered, she caught sight of Luigi's whispering, she pulled on Joey's sleeve.  
  
"What?" he snapped.  
  
"That kid over there is helping Nefertiti cheat!" Tristan and Joey started after Liugi who gasped and started to run. Nefertiti's eye's narrowed. Mystical elf had completely frozen.  
  
"Meet my trap card, Yugi, wall of Eis, literally, wall of ice, and every single one of your cards will be trapped every time you try to attack, welcome Yugi Muto, to defeat."  
  
Yugi had to admit, the situation looked hopeless, with just 1000 life points left.  
  
'I can't attack, because I will just be stuck in the ice. But if I don't attack she will wipe my intier life points out!' Yugi thought. 


End file.
